


Self Sacrifice

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [9]
Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Character Death, Fights, Knives, Self-Sacrifice, Take me instead, Violence, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kenny notices his best friend in a fight, and he does the only thing he knows to do.(Whumptober Day 9: "Take Me Instead")(Kenny and Butters are aged up to 16 for a high school setting)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 8





	Self Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Character death, knives, blood, violence, bullying, fights

The next day, Kenny found himself wandering the halls after classes, almost like something was calling for him, though he wasn’t sure what. Sometime into this random excursion, he heard a scream, one that seemed to combine pain, fear, and shame. He ran, hoping to find who was screaming and what exactly was going on.

He happened to find 2 other kids wearing dark hoods and something covering their faces, so Kenny didn’t know who they were at first glance.

And they were beating up on Butters.

He got this sudden protective instinct, so he ran towards the fight in all of its chaos and shoved Butters out from the center of the chaos. As Butters slid out from where he was, he saw Kenny take a fist straight to the nose, breaking it almost instantly.

“Kenny! What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about me, buttercup. Go, get out of here before it gets worse.”

Butters nodded and started to run off. As he started to round a corner, he saw one of the hooded kids pull a knife out of the pocket of their jeans. A chill ran down Butters’ spine, and he ran as fast as he could to grab a teacher or someone else that could diffuse the situation.

* * *

“Butters? What are you doing here, it’s almost half-past 3.”

“I know, ma’am, but something horrible is going on in the hallways.”

“...what do you mean?”

“There’s a fight. It started with 2 kids, and they just started beating me up for no reason. Then, out of nowhere, Kenny pushed me out of the way and started taking the hits. And then one of the kids pulled out a knife!”

“A knife?”

“Mhm. I don’t know what happened after that, but-”

A loud scream came from the hallways.

“KENNY!”

* * *

They couldn’t believe it.

Butters had grabbed the teacher by the wrist and ran out of the room shortly after hearing the scream, but that still didn’t prepare him for what he was about to see.

There was only one of the kids left, and he was standing over Kenny with a bloody knife and blood splatters on his clothes.

“I thought you said there were 2 kids.” The teacher said.

“One of them must have run off.”

“Makes sense, I guess.”

Kenny lay under the shadow of the bloodied kid, obviously not only beaten to a pulp, but also stabbed multiple times in the chest, arms, and even one dragged across his cheek and the corner of his lip.

Butters stood there, horrified and taken over by shock.

The teacher acted in almost no time, however, and grabbed the kid by the hood and dragged him away from the scene.

“Hey, Butters. I’m gonna take this kid to the principal and explain everything. Can you stay here with Kenny while I go get some more help?”

“Sure. That was my plan anyways.”

The teacher left with the other kid, and Butters made his way over to Kenny, resting the injured boy’s head on his lap.

Kenny looked up at Butters calmly.

“Hey, Leo. Are you doing ok?”

“I’m fine, I guess. When my dad sees me, he might get mad, but I don’t care anymore.”

Kenny stroked Butters’ cheek warmly and smiled a bit.

“Well, that’s my only concern right now. I’m glad you’re ok. Get some rest when you get home, ok?”

“I’ll try.”

On that note, Kenny slowly closed his eyes.

“Does it hurt, Ken?”

“A bit. But I’m glad that you made it out safe.”

On that note, Kenny just seemed to fade away. Butters was horrified.

“...Kenny?”

Nothing.

A tear flowed down Butters’ cheek, and with how slowly time was passing, help seemed to come far too late.


End file.
